I Miss You
by CreativeLola
Summary: I just watched the final movie : Breaking Dawn Part 2 , and I was like :What If Edward died ? And so , I wrote a story about the death of Edward and how everyone copes with , writing it made me sad. Sad story , bring your own tissues if you have to.
1. Chapter 1

A month after the war, everyone was mourning the loss of Edward , who died in the battle against the Volturi , everyone was starting to accept his death and live with it despite the pain his loss was causing each day they would see Renesmee , who was the spitting image of her father.

But Bella's case was the worst , she would stay at The Cullen's staring at the piano Edward played and taught Renesmee how to . She would sit in the chair and face the piano and stay in that position the whole day , not caring about anything ,even Renesmee who , luckily was being taken care of by Rosalie . She would not cry or even blink, just stare at the piano sitting still.

Everyone was worried about her . So , one day , her father and her husband's family who was pretty much her family and Jacob , of course sat around her and started trying to get her to look at at least one of them , but when she showed no sign of interest , Jacob started speaking :

" _Bella ,I know you're devastated and lonely without Edward but as a friend , I'm telling you to let him go ". If looks could kill, Jacob would already be dead by now , by the angry look Bella finally gave him , he knew that she didn't think the same . But he continued anyway . " I know you two had something and shared a love nobody could ever have . Love at first sight is what I would describe the moment you set eyes on each other even thought I wasn't there but I know that It was for sure. I also know that it's very hard for you to accept the fact that he's gone but you can't live like this forever ? Edward , will always love you , he will always look after you from where he is . I know I never stood a chance against him but he wouldn't want you to be like this, he would want you to move on , and sooner or later , you have to no matter how hard it is . He would want you to take care of Renesmee like he would've . Even thought I can't read minds , I know for a fact , that you loved him like nobody ever loved but he's gone now . "After saying that , Jacob stood up , opened the door and d ran away .

Carlisle decided to speak next after that confession , reaching out to Bella througt his words :

" Bella, I am aware , like Jacob and all of us , that Edward is the love of your life vampire or human , now he's your guardian . The only thing I'm certain of is that he wouldn't want you to ruin your vampire life because of him . You are the woman that got Edward to stop believing that he is a monster,you were the light in his dark path and for that he'll forever be grateful to you . Keeping each other in the heart is what you always did no matter how far the distance and it shouldn't be this hard but don't forget to move on"he said calmly looking at Bella who was now fuming with anger .

-"You have no idea what you're talking about , nobody can understand what is happening , do you know why I stay here everyday ? Because every day , I have this hope that maybe , he'll walk through that door and I'm angry at him , I hate him for leaving me here and I know it's not by choice but you have no idea how much it hurts , I lost my soulmate, something any of you have ever experienced . Look at you , you're all safe and you have the one person you love in this hell of a world by your side, well I don't and you can't understand that , you can't understand that so don't you dare talk about him ". For the first time in 30 days, Bella stood up and ran away like Jacob just a few moments ago.

Bella was sitting in the spot where she and Edward spent so many special moments , she staring at the ground and out of the blue, tears started flowing down her cheeks . For the first time in what she felt was forever , she allowed herself to be weak just this once :

" – I love you Edward , you know I do , I made that very clear right here and still you left me . You jerk , I miss you so much , I don't wanna go throught this without you . Do you remember the last time you left me alone like this . I almost died just to be near you . How do you think I'll keep living with the fact that you're gone forever . How? You tell me since you were supposed to stay and live with Renesmee forever after . Why did you have to go so soon . I told you that you are what makes me strong and now that I lost you, I have no strength anymore . Come back , please come back !".She started hitting the ground when she suddenly felt her body being lifted by a strong one , she kept fighting and it was useless against the strength of Emmett .

"No, no ! Don't! Please, if I don't – "She kept moving but it was useless , all her anger came along with her sadness, and all the emotions were coming back and she felt utterly helpless, she felt weak after feeling so numb for a long time.

"Bella , nobody told you but we buried Edward , we didn't burn him like everyone else , we wanted to keep his remains buried so that anyone could visit him" Carlisle explained but seeing the look on Bella's face shut him up .

"Where is he ?" . Grief and anger were battling for dominance inside of her as she waited impatiently to hear the answer.

"I'll take you there , the rest of you stay here , Bella follow me ".Esmee took off with Bella behind her as the others watched them go.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the end , the second chapter . I'm so proud of this even If it's a two chapter fanfic. It was very emotional for me and so…yeah! I hope you enjoy and REVIEW please!**

« I can't believe it was here all along !". Bella was chocked as she was guided to the backyard of the Cullen house, where Edward's grave was .She wanted to cry so bad, he had a grave a normal human would have , with a tombstone and everything and a picture of him , smiling. Her tears threatened to fall but she was brave enough for him, for Edward. Bella stared at the sentence written in black: **Edward Cullen, beloved son, father and husband.**

He was loved indeed, so much. She couldn't take it anymore, she was done with being silent, she wanted it all out, she wanted to scream her pain off so she ran to the only place to see the person who mattered the most during this recent events.

She searched for Renesmee everywhere until she found her playing next to her father's picture.

"Honey, come here." She hugged her so tightly as Renesmee cried the loss of her father.

"I'm so sorry that you're going through this , sweetie ". Her daughter broke out of her hold and stared at her mother with a tear stained face.

"But , mom , you're going through a lot worse ". Her statement only made Bella want to cry even more.

"It's okay, we'll get through this ". The two hugged for a while but let go eventually.

"You should go to bed ". Renesmee nodded and went to her room leaving Bella in the living room alone.

Her rage was magnified, as she broke all the vases in the living room , while crying , but felt a hand touch her wrist . Turning around, to say chocked is an understatement, there he was with all his glory, Edward was smiling at her.

"Is this real , because I cannot take this ". She managed to say , as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Do you want it to be real? ". She kept looking at him, still not believing where she was and who she was with.

"You of all people should know the answer". Bella hugged him so tight , just like the first day when she woke up as a vampire and the first person who she saw was Edward .She closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed his scent , but was soon smelling her own scent as she opened her eyes, he was gone. She was hallucinating .Perfect .

The Cullen burst through the door as they saw all they're furniture broken.

"Bella? What are you doing ? " .Rosalie shouted, seeing the emotional state of Bella, who was now holding another vase and was about to throw , but Jacob took her vase away , and went to hug her she shrugged him off and got out of the house, running towards the forest.

They all kept staring at the door, unable to speak .

"She's on the path to self destruction". Rosalie spoke as she cleaned the mess .

"Everyone has their own way of grieving". Carlisle said as he helped Rosalie .

The Next Day

Everyone was sitting in the living room staring at Edward's piano, they were all trying to figure out a way to help Bella. Staring at the instrument he used to play wasn't helping , that was obvious.

"I'm going to look for her, who knows , she could've gotten herself in trouble by now ?"Rosalie said , getting up.

"I'm going with you "Emmett replied as he followed Rosalie , they both exited the house .

"Staying here is useless, so I'm looking out for her too, Jasper , care to accompany me ?" Alice asked as she stood up , holding out her hand , which Jasper took and both of them took the same direction Emmett and Rosalie did.

"I hate this. Not being able to help . Being helpless , let's go, we're useless sitting here and doing nothing ". Soon enough , Esmee and Carlisle were out of the house, looking for Bella too .

Bella was sitting on the ground , facing Edward's grave . She was crying and smiling at the same time . She was sick of being this helpless, this sad woman who won't move on but in the same time , she had no will power , she simply couldn't . Edward was her life, now he's gone , she had nothing , except her treasure, their daughter, the only thing that reminded her of him. Seeing their daughter everyday would hurt without the presence of her father .

She was cut off her thoughts when she saw his face, she knew she was hallucinating again , but there was this piece of her heart hoping it was true. Seeing him again , she felt her heart lighten . She was crying harder, as she held him, she knew he wasn't real but she couldn't help it, she wanted nothing more than to have him back but Bella knew it was impossible . He was gone and there was nothing she could do .

"You know you have to let me go, Bella . It's bad for you. You have to say goodbye " he said as his smile flashed upon his face , the beautiful smile she longed to see , the smile which made her whole day, it made her cry even more.

"I can't , you know I can't let you go , I miss you, I want you to come back, PLEASE come back! You know you can't leave me !" All of her pain was flowing , she couldn't control her tears as they flooded her eyes , it blurred her vision .

"I won't leave you ,never. I will always be watching you , no matter what or where I am. You are my life and you know that . I could never leave you ".

"You know .T-t-there's a d-difference between goodbye and l-letting go "She couldn't speak , but somehow found the courage to say these last words to the person she never thought she would see again ,the person who mattered the most.

"Goodbye to me , is "I'll see you again when I'm ready to hold your hand & when you're ready to hold mine" but letting go is "I'll miss your hand and I know I will never hold it again . There's a huge difference .Goodbye never happened between us and I now letting go started the moment I saw your head detached from your body ."

"I'm so proud of you and remember that you will never lose me . I'm always here, somehow and somewhere. I'll always look after you .Goodbye"That was the last thing she heard as she felt alone again, watching him slip away and going up to the sky.

"HERE SHE IS !"Alice yelled for the others, and it was just a matter of seconds until the whole Cullen family gathered around the young woman sitting , facing her departed husband's tombstone .

"Bella, Bella , are you okay ? "Alice asked her as she went to sit next to her .

Bella stood up and faced the Cullens , her face stained with dried tears , but found the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry for how I acted these past few days but please don't tell me no to cry . You don't know what I'm feeling or how much I'm hurting. You think I should go on with life , be strong. But deep down , I am sad , and I don't want to go along . I don't expect you to understand why. For no reason, I break down and start to cry .My life has changed forever, you see. And that is why I'm not acting like the same old me. So please don't try to act like nothing happened because his death changed my life forever. I will never be the same again. Not today, not tomorrow, never. The best thing you can do for me is just be there for me. My broken heart is hurting bad . I'll try to live with the fact that he's gone forever and eventually , accept it . But I just know I will never find someone like Edward again. I know my behavior was somehow destructive but trust me, it will get better .If you'll excuse me , I'll go check on the last piece of my husband , my daughter ", she went to Renesmee's room after her speech leaving everyone satisfied as they watched Bella play with her daughter, laughing . The sight missing for so many days but leaving their thoughts in the back of their mind as they followed Bella to form a family again

**So?What did you think? Remember, REVIEWS! P.S: I hope you did like it!**


End file.
